Dance The Night Away
by Ludvadia421
Summary: What if in episode 5x06 there was a dance at the school, and Cindy was supposed to go? What happens when Deeks and Kensi take her to the dance and they see all of the kids having fun with their dates? Bad summary as usual, but this is basically a little Densi fluff. Hope you like it! I own nothing.


**So we, or maybe just I, remember** **when the NCIS LA team went back to school in episode 5x06. (If you don't look it up, I'm sure it will come back to you) Well at the end when they were in the boat shed with Cindy and she was talking, or really flirting, with Eric. What if there was a dance at the school, and she didn't want to miss it? What if Deeks and Kensi took her there? I was inspired to write this after watching the latest Castle episode, it was so amazing when Castle and Beckett were dancing. I couldn't help but think, what if that was Densi because they also missed their proms? By the way Cindy's parents are not there, just to clarify**.

* * *

"You goin' to that Fall dance?" Sam asked

Cindy gasped,

"Oh my god I completely forgot about the dance!"

Deeks looked at her and shrugged,

"We'll take you."

Cindy smiled,

"Really?" She asked

He nodded,

"Yeah. Kensi and I will take you." He looked  
at Kensi beside him who nodded and smiled

"Thank you!" She said

They took her to her house first to get changed. Kensi and Deeks waited in the dark car until she returned.

"Did you go to your Prom?" Deeks asked

She turned to look at her partner with a confused expression,

"Where did that come from?" She asked

He shrugged,

"Well I don't know this whole dance thing just got me thinkin'. I thought about my prom and I wanna know if you went to yours."

She shook her head and looked forward through the windshield at the dark street,

"Nope"

He tilted his head,

"Why not?"

"I just didn't" she said starting to get defensive

"There has to be a reason." He pushed

"I didn't have a date. I wanted to go with this really cute guy and I held out until the last minute for him to ask me but he never did. So I didn't go." She said simply

He was shocked. He figured guys would have been lining up to go with her. If he went to school with her, he would have been a part of that line.

She broke the weird silence that filled the car,

"How about you? Did you go to your prom?" Kensi asked

He shook his head,

"My girlfriend at the time, Stephanie, had just broken up with me the day before. She went with this football player. We were dating for about a year, and we were like the power couple of the school. I didn't have the guts to go and see her with the other guy, plus I couldn't go with anyone else."

She was a little surprised,

"Sorry." She said

He shook his head and looked at her,

"Don't be."

Cindy got in the car and they drove to the school. They got out with her and walked to the gym doors watching her walk in. They saw all of the kids dancing with their friends and dates through the open gym doors. They smiled. Deeks looked at Kensi and could see the smile. The music changed from the loud pop music, to a slow, calm, romantic song. Deeks turned to face his partner and held his hand out,

"May I have this dance?" He asked

She laughed and slowly placed her hand in his,

"You may." She said softly

He placed his hand on the small if her back and took her other hand in his. She placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling them close.  
They swayed back and forth to the slow rhythm of the song. He spun her around which made a bright smile grow on her face, he loved to see her smile. He twirled her completely around which made her giggle. She looked at him, his ocean blue eyes focused on her and her only. She got lost in his eyes and their swaying slowed down a little,

"This is nice" she said softly

He nodded in agreement, keeping his eyes on hers,

"This is amazing." He corrected in the same tone she used

She nodded with a soft smile,

"Yeah. Amazing."

He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on her soft chocolate waves before resting his cheek on them. They stayed there, outside the gym, dancing slowly for what felt like forever. Dancing the night away.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it, I just had to do this! I can not wait to see Kensi return to LA with Deeks were she belongs**.


End file.
